


Метафизика женской дружбы, паруса, джигиты и преданный, любящий взгляд

by kittymara



Series: Цикл рассказов: "Семья Казаковых счастлива феерически. Выкуси, Лева Толстой!" [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, Original Fiction, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Муси Казаковой есть подружка Даша. Такая же симпатичная и длинноногая, как горная лань. И всю дорогу эти милые девочки что-то мутят, и наносят непоправимый ущерб истерзанным нервам родителей, родственников, педагогов, милиционеров и случайных прохожих, которым не повезло оказаться на их пути. Если вы случайно в сети наткнулись на фото трупиков голубей, мышей, гусениц, дождевых червячков в живописных позах, то можете сказать "спасибо" двум юным прелестницам. Нет, они не убийцы. Девочки просто всегда оказываются в самой гуще событий, и доносят до простого обывателя кровавую правду жизни о том, что гибнут братья меньшие в огромных количествах, и валяются неубранные тела по дорогам всея Руси. Лично я считаю, что это весьма полезная деятельность. Ну, плохо у нас обстоит дело с уборкой улиц. Вот интересно, на Красной Площади, так же погано и полно трупов животных и птиц, как возле среднестатистической питерской школы? Про окурки и шприцы я уже не говорю. Но не подумайте, что они целыми днями бегают, снимают на сотовые телефоны и скидывают на всеобщее обозрение в интернет фото почивших собратьев меньших. Вовсе нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метафизика женской дружбы, паруса, джигиты и преданный, любящий взгляд

У Муси Казаковой есть подружка Даша. Такая же симпатичная и длинноногая, как горная лань. И всю дорогу эти милые девочки что-то мутят, и наносят непоправимый ущерб истерзанным нервам родителей, родственников, педагогов, милиционеров и случайных прохожих, которым не повезло оказаться на их пути. Если вы случайно в сети наткнулись на фото трупиков голубей, мышей, гусениц, дождевых червячков в живописных позах, то можете сказать "спасибо" двум юным прелестницам. Нет, они не убийцы. Девочки просто всегда оказываются в самой гуще событий, и доносят до простого обывателя кровавую правду жизни о том, что гибнут братья меньшие в огромных количествах, и валяются неубранные тела по дорогам всея Руси. Лично я считаю, что это весьма полезная деятельность. Ну, плохо у нас обстоит дело с уборкой улиц. Вот интересно, на Красной Площади, так же погано и полно трупов животных и птиц, как возле среднестатистической питерской школы? Про окурки и шприцы я уже не говорю. Но не подумайте, что они целыми днями бегают, снимают на сотовые телефоны и скидывают на всеобщее обозрение в интернет фото почивших собратьев меньших. Вовсе нет.

У них, помимо невинного увлечения, имеется весьма насыщенная личная жизнь. Существует компания, в которой присутствуют Муся, Даша, Люба, Саша и Малик. Ко всему прочему, они - одноклассники. И знаете, внутри этого маленького сообщества разыгрывается настоящая мыльная опера. Не надо смотреть никаких латиноамериканских сериалов, когда есть жизнь во всей красе. Даша любит Сашу, Малик любит Мусю. Ах, эти горячие дагестанские парни! Наталья уже начинает задуматься и подбирать сраную метлу, которой будет отгонять бровастого горца от своего чада. Вадим уже посматривает на двустволку на стене кухни. Заряженную. Как вы думаете, что победит? Горячая молодость или родительское вооружение? Лично я пока не рискую делать ставки, ибо все очень запутанно. Потому что в пятом классе Мусю любил Саша. В шестом он сменил объект любви на Дашу. Именно тогда у Муси стало значительно меньше синяков.

— Мусенька, что это? — однажды вечером спросила Наталья, с ужасом наблюдая, как дочь стягивает джинсы.

— У меня разногласия с Дымовым, но это не страшно, — мрачно пробурчала Муся, рассматривая желтеющие пятна на икрах.

— Опять Дымов?

— Да ладно тебе. Посмотрела бы ты на Дашку. У меня сейчас синяков намного меньше, чем у нее, — пренебрежительно взмахивая рукой, раздраженно фыркнула Муся. — Ма, выйди из комнаты. Мне позвонить надо.

А объясняется все очень просто. Друзья, всего лишь навсего, пинали друг друга на уроках и переменах по поводу и без оного. Этакая здоровая , подростковая агрессивность, и все от больших чувств. Количество синяков тоже имеет значение. Знаете, что это означает? Знаете, конечно. У кого их больше, ту больше и любят. Ох, и тяжела же ты - любовь русского мальчика, парня, мужчины, дедушки! Нет, старики уже от своих старушек огребают по полной программе. Так что, не плачьте, девочки. Всего лишь до пенсии надо дожить и заживете!

***

Самое интересное, что Малик ни к одной из девочек даже пальцем не прикоснулся, несмотря на то, что Даша испытывает к нему необъяснимую неприязнь, и ласково кличет бараном, козлом, дураком, придурком или дебилом. Потрясающая выдержка. Хотя, может быть, мальчику еще никто не объяснил, как в России дети учатся любить и строить взаимоотношения между полами? Или родители не позволяют Дом-2 смотреть? Упущение с их стороны, я считаю. Кстати, Саша сейчас не любит ни Мусю, ни Дашу. Кобель. Просто кобель и низкий изменщик. И большая загадка. Тайна. Неизвестно, кому он дарит свои чувства. Я надеюсь, что все-таки не Малику, но точно не Любе. Она - пятое колесо в телеге. И это удивительно. Потому что "колесо" - самая красивая девочка в классе. И никому в компании не нужна. Вот так. Но друзья ее не отталкивают. Запаска на жизненном пути всегда пригодится.

Мусю любит еще один мальчик. Дима. И также, как Малик, не скрывает своих чувств. Ей, вообще, везет на публичные признания.

— Я люблю Мусю - последнюю по списку, — однажды загадочно намекнул Малик.

В классе еще три Муси, кстати. Говорил при всех одноклассниках. Джигит. Храбрец. И это в тринадцать лет. Да, рано мальчики у кавказских народов созревают. Что есть, то есть.

— Мне нравится Муся... И еще Вика, — ответил Дима на прямо поставленный вопрос, глядя с собачьей преданностью в глаза своей любви.

Муся сидела на парте, скрестив руки, и хмуро переводила взор с одного соискателя на свою сердечную мышцу на другого. Ей, знаете ли, не очень нравятся все эти любовные сопли. Она прагматичная и жесткая девочка.

***

— Кит, я чуть не сгорела со стыда, когда они несли всю эту чушь, — в красках расписывая бесстыдные признания кавалеров, сообщила она в приватной беседе про жизнь.

— Ты? От стыда? Не верю, Муська. Не верю! — рассмеялась я, обмахиваясь шелковым китайским веером, привезенном из командировки Вадимом.

— Знаешь, как Малик злился и смотрел на Димку? Сощурил глаза, скривился и весь побледнел.

— А вот в это поверю даже без доказательств. Ты поосторожней с этим Маликом, — предостерегла я ее.

— Ты о чем, говоришь? Он мне просто друг. И Димка друг. И, вообще, меня бесят эти мальчишки!

— Почему, радость моя?

— Они могут писать стоя! В жару снимают рубашку. А Дашка так с парусами мучается. Тоска. Липко. Мерзко. Я хочу быть мальчиком!

— Неужели все настолько плохо? И от общения с мальчиками ты не получаешь никакого удовольствия? — я притянула ее в свои объятия и погладила по голове. Улыбнулась, зная, что она не видит. А то с нее станет оскорбиться, приняв это за насмешку. — Кстати, что за паруса, с которыми мучается Даша?

— Кит, ну ты даешь! — нервно постукивая пяткой по пушистому ковру, хмыкнула Муся. — Паруса. Это ж лифчик. У нее прошлым летом грудь выросла. Она так этим гордится, как будто миллион в лотерею выиграла. Можно подумать. Какие-то сиськи вымахали, а понту столько... Ходит и выпячивает свои комариные укусы. Словно они нужны кому.

— Да уж, — я рассмеялась, разомкнула объятие, и легонько столкнула ее с коленей. — А женихи-то, что? Совсем никакой пользы?

— Ну, почему. С Димкой мы на роликах катаемся. У Малика на дне рождения классно было. Но, он постоянно садится со мной за одну парту, когда болеет Дашка. А я его, между прочим, не приглашала. Это немного бесит.

После этих слов я задумалась. Что же победит? Кавказская настойчивость или проникновенный русский взор? И не рискнула делать ставки. Ибо существует женская дружба.

***

Это загадочная и непонятная штука. Из области метафизики. Муся и Даша дружат очень своеобразно. Даша ноет, ноет, ноет. Муся утешает, раздражается, рычит. Она бывает очень грубой и не церемонится с подругой. Ну, совершенно. Ничего не напоминает? У меня так возникает ассоциация с устойчивыми семейными отношениями. А жизнь у девочки Даши стандартно интересная и запутанная. Поскулить есть о чем. Вот послушайте.

У Саломатиной Дарьи есть мама, бабушка и дядя Андрей. Бабушка живет с внучкой пять учебных дней в неделю. Встречает со школы, кормит, поит, трясется над ней, как наседка над цыпленком. Классическая бабушка. Дашу это раздражает. Мама работает пять дней в неделю и забирает дочь на выходные. Воскресная родительница. Даша к этому привыкла. Дядя настоящий конь. Плотный такой мужик. На нем бы пахать и пахать, запрягая вместо мерина, но он с комфортом устроился на хрупкой женской шее. Это гражданский муж. Сожитель. Жрет, пьет, трахает. Со страшной силой отрабатывает хлеб с маслом и красной икрой. Даше на него наплевать. А бабушка ласково называет его нахлебником. Когда-то у Даши был папа, и он делал тоже самое, что и дядя Андрей.

— Представляешь, как повезло ее маме? — однажды спросила Муся. — Она нашла аж целых двоих нахлебников на свою шею! Так сказала ее бабушка.

— Такое волшебное везение трудно представить, — ответила я, и глубоко в душе пожалела бедную, невезучую маму. — Не каждой женщине так повезет в жизни.

— Вот, и я о том же, — кивнула Муся.

Откуда Муся в курсе? Вот не захочешь, а все равно будешь. В школе и после школы, вися на телефоне, Даша сливает раздражение на бабушку, мамины проблемы, жир на брюхе дяди Андрея. Она ноет про погоду и природу. На нежелание мамы купить дорогую карманную собачку. Она стонет о любви к Саше. А воспылала чувствами Даша после того, как Муся призналась, что он ей нравится. Муся не жадная. Мало того, что отступилась, так еще и слушает о любви к нему же. Я вообще поражаюсь, граждане. Но и огребает Даша по полной, когда Муся недовольна или не в настроении, и терпит. Так они милуются, грызутся, замиряются уже несколько лет. Неизвестно, как сложится дальше, но пока мальчики - на десерт. Сейчас важнее то, что у Муси есть подружка Даша.


End file.
